


Let Me Touch Your Vital Signs Between the Lines

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: Nesting Alphas [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Courting Rituals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiding Medical Issues, Hospitalization, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied miscarriage, M/M, Nesting, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pack Dynamics, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: It had been a long day.Filled with meetings and logistical paperworks.  A Garrison official needed his attention for one thing, while another wanted it for another.  Someone needed a signature for something, another needing Shiro’s time for watching drills with the MFE pilots because Veronica wasn’t there.  And someone needed just a moment of his time for a brief discussion that was not brief at all.And it had just been made longer by the fact he couldn’t see Lance.Couldn’t come and find out what was wrong with him.  What had happened to him the night before, because Lance hadbeencompletely fine the afternoon before.





	Let Me Touch Your Vital Signs Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this up! I decided to take a little break from writing this series (even though I wanted to work on it) just because I felt the need to. Plus the writing was a bit slow to go tho their parts I wanted. Not to mention it turned out being way longer than the other two.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> There is more angst in this one that the last. But its still soft, and I tried to end on a happier note.

_ Stop. _ The Atlas stated in Shiro’s mind.

Well not really stated.  

The way IGF Atlas communicated with Shiro so different than Black Lion.  Where Black could somewhat string a sentence and thoughts together in a series of visuals that made sense to Shiro.  The Atlas was a little more crude, speaking more in forms of one worded statements, and colored twinkles, and no real sense of emotion.  More like an emotionless toddler than anything else.

Shiro half wondered if the Atlas would learn over time.

Because he asked if the Atlas liked the Lions.  To which the answer was basically just ‘nice’. So he could only concluded they talked in some respects.  Maybe Atlas would learn to speak more in the future

Confused by the suddenness of Atlas talking to him, Shiro slowed his walking to a stop as he neared the bend of the hallway.  

Glancing at the red obs in the right side of his vision curiously. 

They were moving quickly in his field of vision like they were tracking something moving quickly.  Fastly approaching from the intersecting hallway. Almost like someone was hurrying down the hallway, right on a crash course with…

Suddenly Veronica collided with Coran.

The older Altean was too engrossed in a conversation with Sam about technologies to noticed Shiro had stopped.  Much less noticed Veronica in her quick approach to avoid her, or perhaps catch her before she rammed into him.

The files in grasped under her slinged arm, slide out from the impact.  All fluttering and falling out of their respective folders with a slight  _ flop _ as they hit the ground at everyone’s feet.  Spraying out against the floor as she stumbled in her bounce off Coran.  And Coran nearly stumbled into Sam, who had half the sense to brace Coran.

Veronica hissed loudly as her arm and shoulder were jostled in the sling.  Her good hand reaching for the pain. And there is a heavy  _ thump _ as something hard dropped to the floor out of her hand.  Shiro realized quickly it was a phone as it bounced against the papers slightly before coming to rest face down on the floor.

And then the wave of smokey smell of her distress slams into him.

“Shit!”  Veronica snapped in a pain hissed.

The female Alpha suddenly dropped to her knees.  Snatching up her phone from the floor, as Coran and Sam both move to help her pick up the papers on the floor.  She muttered something in rapid Spanish, to rapid for Shiro to ever hope of understanding, as Shiro moved to help them.  But judging by her tone and sharp hurriedness, it couldn’t be anything else other than her telling  _ whoever _ was on the other side she would call them back.

“Everything okay?”  Shiro asked gently as as he handed a few papers to Sam.

Veronica doesn’t answer.  

Instead deciding to shove her phone away into a pocket and roughly adjust her glasses.  Before just shoving papers into folders...or more like a general pile for her to just grab.  Grabbing the folders Coran held out for her a bit harshly, but set them down much more gently on the pile she shoved together, a whisper of her thanks as she did so.

The smell of her distress thickening around them.

It smelled like a barbeque gone bad.  

A hickory smell that was too burned to be  _ good _ .  Just like he remembered Lance saying off handedly it smelled like when Keith was pacing about something one day. Filling the lounge of the Castle with his own smokey smell of distress.

“Veronica?”  Sam asked concerned. 

He reached out to place a hand on her good shoulder, and a kind smile when she glanced up at him.  A face Shiro was rather familiar with. The steady smell of Mahogany washed over the smokey distress as Sam released his scent to calm the her.

“No, not really.”  Veronica sighed out after a moment.  Her attention dropping to the pile as she fiddled with the corner of one of the folder Coran had given her.  “It’s Lance. Something happened last night.”

Shiro’s head snapped up at the words.

Cold dread dropping down into his stomach heavily.

“What’s wrong with Lance?”  Shiro asked quickly.

Perhaps  _ too _ quickly.

Since arrive at Earth there hadn’t been a chance for Lance and Shiro to being a light to their courting.  Garrison officials had mostly torn Shiro away from the other Paladins for a handful of different reason. And what little time Lance and Shiro had together had been fleeting with the Galra looming over them.

Lance had observed it was perhaps not the  _ best _ time to be like “Oh by the way, we’re seriously courting,” to anyone.  Both afraid of his mother’s wrath for running off to space and coming back basically mates with an Alpha.  And how everyone at the Garrison would perceive it, by the out of blue nature of it all.

So they agreed to keep it on the down-low for a while.

Then everything with defeating Sendak.

Well…

Shiro doesn’t even really care if anyone noticed the reaction to be something more than that of  _ just _ a pack leader.

“I...we don’t really know.”  Veronica admitted as she peered up at Shiro.  “He doesn’t want any visitors at the moment. And the hospital staff won’t tell my parents what happened because he’s a legal adult and privacy laws.  Nor does the staff have permission from him to tell them.” She continued, her shoulders dropping and there is a spike in the stormy smell. “My guess is he had a complication of some kind in the night, and but I have no  _ idea _ what it could be.  Or why he’s hiding from us.”

Shiro suddenly felt cold.

Every part of him wanted to run to the medical wing of the Garrison.  Bolt right out of the conversation without a care in the world. Barge his way right up to Lance’s room with no regard for the medical staff there.  

And just tear down Lance’s door and demand to know what was wrong.  While also showering him in affections and soft touches, soothing away any pain he might have.  Build him a soft nest to rest and heal in.

Because he couldn’t almost  _ lose _ Lance again.

Not after the accident in the rover.  

Not after Red was almost not fast enough to save him.

Not after blocking the canons.

Not after whatever came out of nowhere and attacked Voltron.

Not after the explosion.

How many times had he almost lost Lance?

“My family is freaking out, and Lance doesn’t want to see  _ any _ of us.”  Veronica’s voice said pulled Shiro back to the moment.  “My mother wants me to head over there and try to talk him into letting us in.  Or tell us what’s wrong. But I can’t because we have all these  _ stupid _ meetings...and…”

“Go.”  Shiro said firmly.

His quenches fist to suppress his urge to bolt.

“But…”

“No, Captain Shirogane is right.”  Sam said calmly as he glanced at Shiro briefly.  A warm reassuring smile, and a calming wave of Mahogany, does little to actually calm Shiro.  But Sam turns back to Veronica. “Everyone will understand you had a family emergency. And couldn’t make it.”

“If not, well, I think they will find handling a wild Walpham’r more favorable when I am done with them.”  Coran stated cheerily as he collected the pile of papers and folders from the ground.

Veronica and Sam turned to glance at Shiro.  

Shiro just shrugged because he honestly doesn’t  _ know _ what the hell that is.  But it doesn’t sound great, and Coran always had a soft spot for Lance, so...he assumed it wasn’t pleasant.  And even if it wasn’t, well Shiro would probably tear someone’s head off, simply because  _ he _ couldn’t be with Lance.  

“I’m sure everyone can make do with your reports and files.”  Sam continued as he helped Veronica to her feet. “Go be with your family.”

“Thank you,” Veronica said with a whispered breath of relief.

“Keep us informed.”  Shiro added in a light order as Veronica turned to leave.

A small smile pulled at her lips.  A similar one to the kind gentle one Lance had give him and his clone when they did something for him.  It made Shiro’s heartache a bit. Because it should be him going to figure out what was wrong with Lance.

“Of course, Captain.”  Veronica said with a nod.  “You’ll be the first to know if I find anything out.”

And then she turned and hurried down the halls of the Atlas.  Rushing in the direction he same and disappearing down the bend of a hallway.

Shiro watched her leave, the dread just weighing more in his stomach.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, Shiro.”  Coran stated softly after a moment.

Shiro hoped he was right.

* * *

It was late.

Like almost the middle of the night, visiting hours were long since over, and no one but the night staff should be walking around kind of late.

But Shiro didn’t care. 

As Captain of the Atlas he could come and go as he pleased in the medical ward.  

_ Especially  _ in regards to the Paladins of Voltron.  Everything was waved, save legalities of a doctor-patient confidentiality, in relation to them for Shiro.  He could show up at three in the morning and see everyone if he damn well please. The medical staff didn’t mind as long as  he didn’t abuse the privileges. Which was the last thing Shiro was going to do.

It had been a long day.

Filled with meetings and logistical paperworks.  A Garrison official needed his attention for one thing, while another wanted it for another.  Someone needed a signature for something, another needing Shiro’s time for watching drills with the MFE pilots because Veronica wasn’t there.  And someone needed just a moment of his time for a brief discussion that was not brief at all.

And it had just been made longer by the fact he couldn’t see Lance.

Couldn’t come and find out what was wrong with him.  What had happened to him the night before, because Lance had  _ been _ completely fine the afternoon before

Or see to the care and needs of his Omega.  

His mate.

Yet every little sliver of free time Shiro had had been gobbled up almost as immediately as it presented itself to him.  All with things he couldn’t exactly say no to, didn’t matter how much he really wanted to. Because all the meetings had happen when they did otherwise this or that person  _ couldn’t  _ be there.  Or everyone that could take Shiro’s place busy doing something else just as important.

And it wasn’t like he could just snap that something was wrong with his mate.

Because no one knew Lance and Shiro were even courting.

Nor had they had the time to talk about mentioning it.

Plus, Shiro was still somewhat processing everything with Adam.  He had prepared himself for Adam to have moved on, like any sensible person probably would after such a long time.  Like Shiro had himself. Not for him to be  _ gone _ completely.  

Just blurting out Lance was his mate didn’t feel right in that respect.

Pidge was no help messaging Shiro in the middle of the day.  Throwing a fit in her hurriedly messages about how Shiro needed to visit Lance.  That something was wrong and he was refusing  _ even _ Allura seeing him.  Because apparently they had all tried to see him, and he told them all no.  And to just get down  _ there _ .

Which had not helped Shiro’s dread one bit.

But finally…

_ Finally  _ Shiro was able to make his way to the medical wing of the Garrison.

After what felt like fifteen grueling hours of crap.

He easily maneuvered his way through the halls.  A few familiar faces giving him small waves, or a kind ‘Hello’ or ‘Captain’ as they passed.  As they had grown use to see him in the late hours of the night. 

Usually it was the only time he saw the other Paladins and checked in on them, without fear of stepping in on their family’s time with them.  Or cause the least offence while rearranging a nest some. Even though no one would really care, as Shiro was a Pack leader seeing to everyone care.  Because it wasn’t much of a surprise for them to form a pack after being in space for like almost three years. 

Yet, as Shiro neared Lance’s room, he found himself sneaking around.

Carefully looking out for any member of the hospital staff as he made his way towards the door.  Like they would spot him and turn him away just for trying to see Lance. Or act as some sort of middle man between communications between him and his mate.  

For the most part though the halls are void of everyone.  Save one nurse at the station, a small woman just typing away hurriedly on the far side.  Completely unaware, or not minding that Shiro is there one bit.

Lightly, Shiro brought up his prosestic to knock on the door.

Three soft taps.  A pause. A tap. Then a shorter pause.  Two rapid taps.

It was “their” knock for each other.

A way to tell the other they were there without talking through the door.  Lance was the one who used it the most out of the two of them. Usually as a silent way to ask Shiro if he was done building a nest, or if he could come to Shiro’s space for whatever reason.

A soft chirp sounded on the other side of the door.

With one last look around mostly empty hallway, Shiro reached for the handle.  He pushed his way through the door, opening it just enough for him to squeeze through.  Closing it instantly once he was inside with a soft click.

Shiro took a deep breath to relax…

And almost choked.

Lance’s room smelt  _ terrible.   _

A thick and heavy smell of something Shiro could only describe as  _ sour _ and  _ burnt. _ With a lingering scent of something metallic hanging in the background.  The sharp smell of cold Lance had when he was injured, mingling with the metallic scent.  

There was a sharp spike of grass shortly after Shiro entered.

But the smell of sour and burnt cover everything, even Lance’s usual scent.

And it took everything for Shiro not to slam his hand on the wall to brace himself.  Or cover his nose to block it out. Or run back out the door for some gulps of stale hospital air.  Much less heave at the thick feeling of it in the back of his throat. 

Half afraid of how Lance would take it.

So he just stared at the wall, trying to keep his breathing regular, while also trying to not breath through his nose.  Frozen in horror at it. He tried releasing his own scent to shoved the horrid smell away and give himself some breathing room, but it doesn’t work.

_ What happened to Lance?! _

Some part, a deeply buried primitive part of Shiro knew what the smell was.  Or had an idea. But it wasn’t sharing with the rest of Shiro’s brain any more than just  _ bad. _

_ Very, very, bad _ .

And it made something in Shiro  _ ache _ .

For what he could only assume was for Lance, in regard to whatever was happening.  The pain he was in. Yet still a little for his own self as well. Like they both lost something important and dear to them.

How  _ long _ had Lance been like  _ this? _

Slowly the Alpha turned to face the Omega.  Doing his best to breath through his mouth to avoid smelling the air any more.  And keeping his expression neutral enough, so it hide the wide-eyed horrifying guilt he felt inside at what was happening around him.  Yet not look like he was void of any emotion all together.

“Hey, you came,”  Lance grinned out softly from his spot on the hospital. 

Like he sent Shiro some party invitation the Alpha wasn’t sure about attending in some silly rom-com movie.  Happy and surprised sounding by Shiro’s appearance in his hospital room. Rather than the angry, or hurt way Shiro thought he should be.

Because he should have been there sooner.

“Of course, I did.”  Shiro returned in a warm fashion, as he moved away to the door.  “Sorry it took so long, everyone decided they needed my attention  _ today _ .”

“It’s okay,”  Lance shrugged, looking beyond exhausted.

The Alpha watched as Lance moved to seat up in the bed.  Looking tried, worn, and wincing slightly as he did so. Pushing and dragging himself up from a collection of blankets that had not been there the last time Shiro saw Lance.  All of them cocooned and rolled around the space he had been lying in the loss ball. It almost looked like a loosem weak attempt at a…

Oh  _ quazinack! _

Lance had nested…

Because Shiro hadn’t been  _ there _ when he should have  _ been there. _

A small whine flowed out of his throat at the realization, as he surged forwards to the bed. Nearly tripping over a pillow on the ground in the process.  Doing his best to help Lance settle into a seated position more comfortably. Trying to make up from not being there sooner by weakly shoving at the blankets to keep Lance comfortable.

He was a…

“Hey, hey,”  Lance cooed softly with a small click of his tongue.  He reached up to cup Shiro’s face with his hands, gently rubbing his thumbs on Shiro’s cheeks as he smiled up lovingly at him.  “We’re both terrible mates, remember.”

A breathy laugh escaped Shiro at the words.  

Because, how could he forget.

Gently he reached up to grab Lance’s wrists, before pulled his face away a bit. He kissed each of Lance’s palms lightly, before scenting each one.  Thickly rubbings his neck along Lance’s fingertips all the way down to his wrists.

Smoothing the horrible scent of  _ sour _ and  _ burnt _ with his own.

Lance giggled and purred at the action.  Wiggling with a small little chirping shriek he always did when Shiro had stubble on his jaw line that tickled him.  Shiro leaned forwards to kiss him softly of the forehead as Lance muttered about his stubble tickling him.

“The absolute worst there is.”  Shiro hummed lightly as he pulled away slowly.

“You’re a little late with some Alpha duties, and I…”  Lance started cheerily, before he voice suddenly dropped off.  He weakly attempted to pull his wrists out of Shiro’s hold. And Shiro doesn’t miss the way he half started to curl in on himself.  Turning his gaze down and away from Shiro. “...I miss my chances to save things.”

“Lance?”  The alpha questioned gently.

The weight of the dozen of questions Shiro shoved into the word was still heavy on his tongue.   _ What happened?  What’s wrong? Why are you in pain?  Why are you hiding from everyone? How long have you been like this?  Why didn’t you ask to see me or send a message? Don’t you know I would have come?  Are you okay? _  And so many more.

If Lance heard them, he didn’t answer acknowledge them.

Instead the omega pulled his hands back to himself as Shiro release them from his hold.  Turing to the head of the hospital bed and ripping out a pillow with ease from the small nest his family had made for him.  Which caused Shiro’s Alpha instincts to flare up at the inadequate nest Lance was in. 

How easy the Omega just tore it apart like it was nothing.  

That Lance’s own family would build something that gave so easily to his tugs.  Surely that meant it would crumble under too much movement. It wasn’t safe and secure in construction by any means.  And he’s current state of health, well…

Yet, as Shiro slowly moved to set on the edge of the bed near Lance, he noticed the pillow on the floor.  A descent collection of them scattered about the room, and a few gaping holes in the structure of the nest.  Most of the pillows looked they had either been kicked under the bed or moved to corner by the nurses that came in the room.  Likely to just get out of the way while the worked.

_ Denesting _ , Shiro thought at the observation.

Something Omega’s do when they are in a nest they don’t want.  

Usually do to being in a state of mourning or loss.

Shiro remembered his mother doing it after his father.  

She tore and throw the pieces of the nest Shiro had helped his grandfather and uncle built to comfort her.  Complain about how she wanted his father’s nest in fits of anger and grief. Never destroying it outright, as the nest still gave her some comfort, but blowing holes in the structure of it.  And she only calmed when Shiro childishly tried to piece it all back together like he half remembered his father doing.

Yeah, he really  _ should _ have been there sooner.

Turning his gaze back to Lance.

The Omega’s fingers fiddling with the edges of the pillow mindlessly as the omega cradled it in his lap.  His gaze fixed on a far corner of the room. Completely away from Shiro, with an expression he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

A muted scent of coconut bloomed in the air.  It was a little faded, and slightly lost under the terrible smell hanging in the room.  But new enough to give Shiro’s nose a bit of a break.

A smell Shiro knew was from Lance’s mother.  

Only because Lance had been covered in the scent upon seeing his family.  Lance had complained about his mother having to scent every inch of his person before Shiro could ask about it.  And how it was really embarrassing. And if Shiro would just scent him a little that would be  _ very _ nice.

Shiro moved to shift a little closer to Lance on the bed.  “What’s wrong, Lance?” He asked gently.

Lance stiffened for a second, and his hand tightened on the pillow for a moment.  His gaze turned to look at Shiro, before it darted down to the pillow. The way they did when Lance wanted to say something, but wasn’t exactly sure  _ how _ to say it.  Or even if he  _ should _ .

“Lance,”  Shiro started gently as he reached out for Lance.  The Omega jumped slightly at Shiro’s touch, but doesn’t flinch away from it directing him to look up at Shiro.  “Tell me what’s wrong, my Star.” He continued in soft command, Lance could easily ignore if wanted it. “Being in the Astral Plane didn’t give me mind reading powers.”

Lance made a face at the idea.  

Wrinkling his nose in the cute way he did at some ridiculous suggestion Shiro would make, before laughing.  Like how Shiro wanted to have a house with one room painted black so he could turn on a star light if was overcast.  Or it would be nice to have twenty-seven cats. Or some comment he made about some alien food that was a little over the top.

Only Lance doesn’t really laugh after. 

He just sort of gave a weak snort in return.

Shiro swallowed his want to sigh.  

He knew that sometimes Lance needs time to form the right words.  Trying to force them out never really worked. And sometimes Lance just needs a different atmosphere.  When Shiro isn’t exactly  _ asking _ , but he’s just sort of calmly there to listen, or his presences has soothed Lance enough.

Of course, the usual speech about how Shiro only wanted to help, and he won’t judge already there on his tongue.  Ready to leave his mouth, so Lance knows. For whenever he’s ready.

“Can you build me a nest?”  Lance asked before Shiro could open his mouth.  Looking directly up at the Alpha with his blue eyes Shiro could only dream about saying no to.

Shiro blinked at his mate for a moment.

It was a clear pivot of subject.  

Shiro wasn’t dumb enough to  _ not _ notice that.  Nor was Lance dumb enough to disguise the request as anything else.  

But it’s well placed and played by Lance at a time the Shiro can’t bring himself to care.  Partly because Lance is asking for a nest, partly because Lance  _ tore _ his family’s nest apart, and partly because Shiro hadn’t  _ been there _ when he should have.  Alpha instincts are clawing to full the request as soon as possible.  Lance knew that.

“Of course,”  Shiro grinned out, “on one condition.”

Lance’s shoulders dropped at the words.  The sharp smell of his distress cutting through the air, while he tried to look impassive.  Of course, he was failing like crazy, but Shiro wasn’t going to tell him that.

“You let me open the window.”  Shiro continued easily.

Lance relaxed at the words instantly, with a small flop against the head of the bed.  “Is it really that bad?” He asked. Almost like he knew it was bad, but had gotten use to the smell in his room.

“Do you want that honest answer, or the one that won’t make you feel so bad?”  Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The one that won’t make me feel so bad, please.”  Lance answered with a small grin.

“No, it doesn’t smell bad,”  Shiro started levelly, but doing nothing to hide his lie.  Because honestly, the smell still had him wanted to gag. And it was no better as he leaned closer to Lance to kiss his lips in a small peck.  “I just can’t smell  _ you _ is all.”

“Okay, that lie was terrible.”  Lance pointed out with a growing grin.  “But the last line was pretty smooth. Black teach you that while you two were hanging out together.”

Shiro pulled back in mock horror.  “Oh, wow. No cool arm trick for you then.”

The alpha smiled at the way Lance’s eyes went a little wide at the statement.  Immediately darting to Shiro’s prosthetic. Both of the were no stranger to Shiro sending it out distances to turn off a light or grab something for Lance on the other side of the room.  It never stopped amazing Lance any though any time Shiro did it. 

Lance’s whined that followed was expected.  As were his small, slightly childish, complaints about wanting to see it.  The pillow being tossed at Shiro’s grinning face wasn’t, but that was in hindsight not completely  _ unexpected _ .

Still, Shiro was weak to Lance’s requests.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into building Lance a nest, Shiro felt the familiar weight of the omega against his back.  

After opening the window and letting the neutral scents of the night air pour in, Shiro had helped Lance move to the foot of the bed.  Being mindful of all his bruises, aches, and IV, as he get him settled and comfortable. 

Simply because the suggestion of Lance moving to a chair had caused him to tense.  And given that Lance had taken to nesting a bit  _ already _ , Shiro wasn’t going to push for it.  Lance sound the bed safe, Shiro could still make a nest with him on it. Shiro just wrapped him in a blanket with a kiss to the forehead.

Then Shiro got to work.

Picking up the pillows that had been thrown on the floor, and carefully unconstructing what was already in the bed.  Assessing each item for softness, and sorting them apart from one's he would use and ones he wouldn’t. Being mindful of the fact that  some still had lingering scents of Lance’s family members.

He found the hospital staff had delivered Lance a whole cart of nesting supplies.  Which he hadn’t touched any more than to grab one or two blankets from. But Lance had mostly left it for Shiro to sort through.  All of the items smelled too clinically for Shiro, nor were any of them anything he deemed good enough for his nest, let alone Lance.

And the team had sent a few things too.  Something Shiro was pretty sure Hunk and Pidge organized for whenever Shiro got around to seeing Lance.  And Keith saw to getting delivered to Lance’s room. Because as Black Paladin he had pull, even if he wasn’t a full  _ technically _ a full Alpha.  He as after all  _ second _ Alpha to Shiro.

Shiro made a note to thank everyone later.

Carefully, Shiro sat on the edge of the hospital bed, and started organizing the pillows, blankets, and items just so.  

The hospital bed didn’t really allow for much of the nest Shiro  _ wanted _ to build Lance.  Not even a Nesting hospital bed would be enough to satisfy what his Alpha wanted to create to keep Lance safe and comfortable.  Nor did he have all the supplies to. Or even the time. 

But Shiro could more than make do.

However the sudden feeling of Lance leaning against him made Shiro stop.

“You’re so warm.”  Lance stated in a content rumbling purr, as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist.

He completely cut Shiro’s question of what he was doing off before it could even be asked.  Nuzzling into Shiro’s left shoulder, when Shiro jumped slightly at the feeling of him. Before contently sighing and relaxing his weight against the alpha.

“So nice and warm.”  Lance continued in praise.  

“Thank you,”  Shiro returned softly, as he reached back with his prosthetic to tap at Lance’s hand around his waist.  They were slightly cold to the touch, but in no different way they they alway were on the Castleship and he put them on the back of everyone’s neck when they were too focused on something. “It’s probably because you’re a little cold, babe.”

Lance hummed behind him.

It was pretty common for mates or those in serious courting relationships to regulate each other’s body temperatures.  More common in Alpha and Omega combinations, than any other. Due to temperature spikes in Heats and Ruts, and something the spectral layout of the dynamics that Shiro didn’t pay too much attention to in school.

“You’re always warm though.”  Lance stated easily. 

“Is that so?”  Shiro asked with a small chuckle.

“Yup.”  Lance returned with a loud pop of the ‘p’.  

The Omega pushed himself against Shiro more.  Shuffling closer to Shiro with a quick rustle of the hospital bed sheets, so he could press more of his front into the Alpha.  So there was a line of physical contact all down Shiro’s back, even though Lance was turned at the waist. A wave of fresh grass and strong floral smell that reminded Shiro of cherry blossoms and soft hydrangeas washed over him. 

And Shiro shameless soaked it up.

The smell of sour and burnt still clung to Lance and the room.  But it had began to fade since he arrived. Or worse Shiro was just getting more use to it…  Though he was sure it was fading. As with every wave of scent Lance released in reply to Shiro’s own, it smelled more and more  _ normal _ , and less and less  _ sour  _  and  _ burnt. _

Either way, the more natural scent of Lance cutting through was a relief to Shiro. 

The pleasant smells of floral and grass were more than welcomed to the Alpha’s nose.  They relaxed him, and caused a low rumble deep in his chest, and echoed all through him.  He could feel Lance purr against him strongly in reply, as he moved his arms up to hug Shiro more around the chest.

“I could just go to sleep right here,”  Lance continued in a content little hum as he sank more of his weight into Shiro.

Shiro stopped in his process of building the nest. 

Pulling away from the task to stare at his mate’s hands around his middle.

Usually Lance wasn’t so... _ clingy _ when Shiro was building a nest.  

He always gave the Alpha space and more freedom to move around.  Fluttering around more as he watched, or eagerly moved to help in the construction.  Even when they made nests together.

Not to say Lance ever sat close to Shiro in the process before. But his touch was nothing more than a shoulder against Shiro as he leaned about to watch Shiro do something.  Or a hand against his back as he suddenly move behind him for whatever reason. Or in some cases too, when Lance leaned over Shiro, and kiss at his temples. 

Never full on leaning against Shiro and holding him.

“Lance?”  Shiro asked softly.

He got a soft hum as an answer.

“It’s a little hard to build a nest for you, with you like this.”  Shiro continued as he leaned back into Lance a little. Also reaching down to take Lance’s left hand in his own and pulled it up to his mouth for a quick kiss.  “You know that, right?”

Lance nodded against his shoulder.  “Yeah…” he breathed out tiredly.

His right hand suddenly fell from around Shiro’s torso, and into his lap.  Sliding away as Lance slowly moved to peel himself off Shiro. Almost like he was too physically exhausted and sedated to do so.

Something in Shiro’s Alpha mind screamed at the loss of contact between them.

It cause him to tightened the hold he still had on Lance’s left hand before he could pull that away.  Like the very idea of Lance having to physically be away from Shiro pained him more than he wanted to admit.  In fact it almost sort of scared him.

And at the smallest of yanks against his wrist, Lance flopped against Shiro again.  Loudly purring in response and nuzzling up against Shiro’s shoulder again. Almost like he never moved away in the first place.

“I just meant, if it’s bad, part of it is your fault.”  Shiro lied playfully. 

Because it wasn’t going to bad.  Shiro would work until it was just perfect for Lance, however long it took, before he wouldn’t let him settle in anything else.  Nor would he  _ ever _ blame Lance for some part of the nest being bad.  Both of them more than knew that.

Shiro turned to peer over his shoulder at Lance.  Finding him peeking up Shiro from behind his shoulder.  His blue eyes just catching enough of the light to shine in a familiar mischievous way.

“You could--”

“Yeah, I know, blanket and pillows on the floor.”  Shiro cut the the Omega off with a roll of the eyes.  And he does nothing to stop the shudder that ran down his spine at the very thought of something like that being a nest for Lance.  “No bad nest and all. But if I ever do that, please do not hesitate to shoot me.”

“Alright, if I must.”  Lance huffed with a heated sigh.

“A good mate would probably hesitate more.”  Shiro pointed out loosely, as he dropped Lance’s left hand into his lap.  Turing his attention back to the nest he was making. “Instead of just, you know,  _ agreeing _ .”

“True.”  Lance mused lightly as he leaned into Shiro more.  Carefully adjusting himself so he could rest his chin a top Shiro’s shoulder.  “But you’re my Alpha, my mate, I’d do pretty much anything you asked of me too without question.  That, and I never said I would shoot you with an  _ actual _ live round.  I’d set my bayard to stun.”  Lance said cooling. 

Shiro had half the sense to ask Lance if he  _ could _ actually do that with his bayard.  Because that would be useful information, and something else to file under why his mate was amazing.

Of course, his focus on nest building cause it to catch in his throat.

“Or, you know, use a one of my niece’s or nephew’s water guns.”

Shiro couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up in his throats at the words.  

Cracking at the image of Lance seriously staring Shiro down behind a little toy gun.  And just spraying Shiro in the face in a similar manner to a pet owner. Until Shiro just gave up and laid on the floor defeated by his mate.

Lance snickered behind him, along with a soft series of chirps.  Almost like he was picturing the exact same thing as Shiro. He even teasingly made fake laser gun sounds, bouncing his fingers against Shiro’s stomach, and giggling more.

After a few moments their laughter faded into a content quietness.

Filled with the sounds of Lance’s purrs and Shiro’s deep rumbles.  

And the shuffle of fabric as Shiro made the nest.  Weaving a collections of shirts and other smaller bits from fabric from Lance’s family, and the other paladins in between the pillows.  All secured together with by the only blanket deemed worth of Lance from their cart. Using the hospital bed railings as some kind of protective edge.

It bother the Alpha slightly to not build a protective barrier around his nest.  

But the hospital bed didn’t have the space for it.  It didn’t even have room for Shiro to really build a  _ complete _ nest.  So he had to make do with what he had.

Silently Shiro turned to Lance, still pressed up against him.  Only he had gone back to nuzzling Shiro’s shoulder softly again.  But the whole turn of Shiro’s back had more than alerted the Omega to the fact the Shiro was done.

Lance moved away from Shiro easily as he turned to face Lance.  Easily pulling his arms back from around the Alpha’s waist as he sat up.  The motions were still tired, and weight with soreness, but nothing like the first time Lance pulled away.

He let out a small groan of pain as he pulled away from Shiro, rubbing slightly under his ribs.  Shiro knew there was a bruise there, from  _ what _ exactly Shiro wasn’t sure, but muscles ached at certain moments.  Usually moving to twist and turn his body, or sit up.

Shiro helped Lance move to lay back on the bed.  Watching as he flopped against the nest ungracefully, and face first.  Causing Shiro to chuckle lightly at him as he carefully moved the blankets around Lance a little more.  Bringing the bed sheet up to cover Lance as he eventually pushed himself up to roll onto his right side.

And then the Omega childishly made grabby hands for Shiro.

Wordlessly patting at the space in the bed beside him.  A silent request for Shiro to join him in the nest. A request Shiro wasn’t ashamed to admit he was powerless against.  Even more so given Lance’s current state of being the hospital.

Not to mention Shiro’s own guilt for not coming to see Lance sooner, not coming when he  _ first _ heard something was wrong with Lance…

Well Shiro could honestly only fever dream about resisting.

The Alpha gave Lance a soft chuff as he moved to lay down next to him in the bed.  He grinned at Lance’s return chirps as the Omega sat up so Shiro could wrap his left arm around him.  Lance easily plopped down beside him again, wiggling to curl up closer to Shiro, and using his chest as a pillow.

Comfortably, and not so subtly resting his ear above Shiro’s heart.

Shiro leaned up to place a small kiss on Lance’s hair.  Gently reaching up to run his fingers through Lance’s hair, and bring his right up to take Lance’s left on his chest.  It earned him a content purr from Lance as he settled back down.

They laid like that in content silence for a while.

Shiro didn’t care to keep track of the time.  Because ultimately that would mean he would have to leave at some point before visiting hours started.  If he didn’t watch the clock, the internal countdown wouldn’t start, and he would have to leave eventually.   His time with Lance would seemingly be limitless until the sun poked through the clouds maybe, if he didn’t.

However, eventually Shiro broke the content air around them.

“How are you feeling, Lance?”  Shiro asked after a handful of ticks passed.  Turning to glance down at him as he asked.

Lance shrugged in his spot beside Shiro.  

His gaze fixed on Shiro’s new prosthetic as he wiggled his fingers in the loose hold.  Seemingly testing to see how the hand responded to the movement, while also fiddling with one of the dark buttons on Shiro’s uniform. Shiro squeezed slightly at the feeling, and rubbing his thumb over Lance’s fingers in the process.

“Shrugging isn’t an answer, my Star.”  Shiro stated simply. He could hear Lance open his mouth to object to the statement.  “Or not a viable one, that I will accept anyway. So, please try again for me.”

“I’m…”  Lance started, before his paused.  His fingers fiddled more with Shiro’s button.  “Better.” He eventually settled for.

And it was no better of an answer than shrugging for Shiro.

However, before he could ask Lance again, with an added request to be a little more  _ specific _ , there was a knock at the door.  

Followed by the door just opening a tiny crack.

Shiro turned to the sound sharply.  But Lance quickly jabbed his right hand into the Alpha’s side, before the growl in the back of his throat could work it’s way out.  And Shiro’s small sound of surprise, was buried under Lance’s gentle call of ‘yes’.

The room door opened further, and an older female nurse peeked around the door as she entered.  Greeting Lance warmly, and introducing herself, or rather  _ reminding _ Lance she was Carol, one of his night nurses.  Lance gave her a small greeting in return as she entered the room easily and closed the door.

Shiro noticed she was an Omega as she entered.  As was pretty common place to have like Dynamics care for patients to not cause stress. Clearly, she was a member of a more senior staff given her older age.  And she had kind, warm look to her, with graying hair. 

Nothing about her was a threat to Lance or Shiro

And then her eyes suddenly fell on Shiro.

For a moment she blinked at him as he mind seemed to process the sight of him in Lance’s bed. Likely figuring out how Shiro got in the room past visiting hours.  Mostly due to the fact that Lance had refused visitors all day long. As well as who he was. 

Same way Shiro was as he stared at her.

Ultimately, though, Carol seemed to not care why Shiro was there, as Lance wasn’t in any sort of distress by his presence.  She took to moving more into the room as she snatched the clipboard from holder by the wall.

“I’m just here to check Lance’s vitals, ask a few questions, and replace the IV bag.”  Carol stated kindly, clearly making a point to look at Shiro as she explained her presence.  “Then, I’ll be out your hair.”

Quickly she moved around the room.  

Shiro kept his eyes fix on her.  

Watching her closely as she got as much information as she could from the simple montering machines beside Lance’s bed.  And what she can’t get from them, she was mindful enough to not touch in the nest Shiro made. Nor Lance anymore than she needed to for a reading after asking.  She didn’t waver under Shiro’s gaze as she replaced the IV bag with practiced ease.

Her questions for Lance were simple enough.  If there still any pain, or new pain. Or if anything felt different than the past few days.  If he managed to sleep any during the day. Standard questions, that really told Shiro nothing of what happened.

Which was frustrating.

And Lance’s answers were to vaguely simply as well.

Carol left after giving Lance a small does of a sedative.  

Explaining easily it was just to relax him and help him sleep.  And it was only half the dosage suggested on Lance’s chart, because Shiro was there with him.  She made a small comment about how all the nurse would likely appreciate not having a tired-looking Alpha on high alert.

And then she was gone with a simple parting.

Shiro let a few moments pass after the nurse left.  

Mindlessly running his fingers through Lance’s hair as he settled back against him.  He used his prosthetic to reposition the sheets and blankets over them again. Relishing the way Lance hummed at the warmth as he wiggled more against Shiro’s side.

“Lance?”  Shiro started with a small sigh.

“I...Can we  _ not _ talk about it yet?”  Lance asked in a small voice.  The fingers of his left hand playing with Shiro’s button again.  “I...I don’t want talk about it...right now.” Lance said as he suddenly lifted his head to look at Shiro.  “Okay?”

Shiro looked at Lance for a moment, before he sighed softly.  “Okay.”

Lance smiled widely at Shiro before he dropped his head back against Shiro chest.

“Tell me about your day, Kashi.” Lance asked in a small demand.

“It was terrible.”  Shiro answered easily.

“I don’t care.”  Lance snapped with a loud huff. “I laid in bed all day, in this very room.  Just tell me what you did today, even if it was terrible.”

“So demanding.”  Shiro commented lightly, before he gave into Lance’s request.

* * *

Shiro could feel sleep starting to lure and pull him under.

And the Alpha didn’t completely feel like fighting it.  

Lance was warm on his side, slightly purring as he laid there.  Shiro’s finger were lazily still carding through his hair. The Omega had fallen still as Shiro told him about his day, and all the crap he couldn’t escape to see Lance.  Yet, Shiro noticed Lance’s breath hadn’t evened out completely like it did when he usually was asleep.

However he could tell Lance was fighting to stay awake a bit, just like Shiro.

It had been a long day for both of them it seemed.

Shiro was more than ready to give in to the sleep with Lance by his side.  

He had been craving it since the got back to Earth.  Since he left after Lance’s Heat to go back to Black Lion for a week, then Allura, then to Pidge’s for another week, and then arriving on Earth.  They just hadn’t had the time. Everyone needed this or that, and Galra were bearing down on them too much. 

Lance being in the hospital hadn’t made anything easier either.

And now with the Omega curled up beside him it was just so easy to...give in...to…

“I’m sorry I lost them.”  Lance voice cut through the silence of the air.

His voice was nothing more than a whisper grand scheme of things.  However, in the quiet darkness of whatever ungodly hour they were still semi-awake in, it felt like a muted shout.  Jarring over the subtle sounds of crickets and the night outside the window, but not enough to cause Shiro to jump.

And it sounded... _ sad _ almost

“Lost who?”  Shiro asked weakly as his brows pulled together in confusion.

The Alpha’s sleep clouded mind was trying to scramble to understand what Lance meant.  But it felt like the time Coran tried to explain Altean advanced maths to him in his brain, and he can’t make any sense of anything before him.

He could feel Lance tensed against him slightly.

Probably assumed Shiro had fallen asleep.  Or dosed off enough to not hear him say anything, or coherently understand it.  He perhaps expected a mumble and tug closer to be as much of a response as he would get.  

Not a question.

Shiro moved to lift his head from form the pillows to look down at Lance.  Ready to ask him a confused follow up question about  _ whatever _ he was talking about.  Because Shiro can’t think of anything, or any where it could had possible come from.

Yet…

“I don’t know,”  Lance answered levely before Shiro could talk again.  “I....I don’t know, and I’m sorry.”

“Lance?”

“It’s not important right now.”  Lance said with a heavy sigh. “Let’s just go to sleep, I’m tired.”

Shiro hummed light as he softly nodded in reply.  

The Alpha was a little  _ too _ tried press for more.

He tightened his hold around Lance’s waist with his left arm, and clasping Lance’s left hand in his right.  Being forever mindful of the IV in his hand as he squeezed it. Only relaxing it, when he felt Lance lightly and sleepily squeeze back.

“It’s alright, I forgive,”  Shiro breathed out as his closed his eyes again.  Finding it so easy to sink right back into the depths of sleep he was falling into. “And I’m sorry you lost them too, if it means anything.”

“It does.  Thank you, Kashi.” Lance returned just as sleepily.  Then a pause, before a soft: “Night, Shiro.”

“Night, my Star.”

And Shiro felt sleep take both of them under.

* * *

A sharp ringing cut through the air.  

But it’s too quiet and muted to be an alarm of any urgency.  Nor does it sound anything like the Castleships alarms Allura used to blast for fake drills.  It was just, perhaps, simply  _ instistant  _ in it’s sound.  

A constant sort of ringing…

Like a phone…

Wait…

Shiro’s right hand suddenly let go of the warm thing it was holding and flew to the pocket of his uniform pants.  Hurriedly searching to the source of the sound there blindly. Before it flew to the other pocket of his pants, and wedging itself between Shiro’s hips and something else warm.

There was a small groan of protest beside Shiro at the action.

Shiro chuffed in a apology.

But then the ringing stopped, and Shiro gave up on finding it’s source in his pockets.  Bring his hand back up to rest against his stomach. Let himself drift back into his favorable blackiness of sleep.

Only for the ringing to start up again.

Shiro’s hand flew into his pocket with little care, and grabbed something rectangular.  

Yanking it out, Shiro quickly pulled his arm back.  Groggily pulling his eyes open enough to make sure he clicked the green answer button on the device.  Then hurriedly putting it to his ear.

“What!” He growled out slightly.

“ _ Shirogane!” _ Iverson’s voice snapped over the speakers sharply.  “ _ Don’t ‘what!’ me.  No one’s seen you since yesterday.  And you’ve missed already missed  _ three _ important meetings this morning.  Where on  _ Earth _ are you, and what the  _ hell _ are you doing?” _

“Sleeping.”  Shiro answered shortly.

_ “Sleeping?!” _ Iverson seemed to shriek in surprise.  Sounding like Shiro just told him the most outrageous thing he could be doing at any given time of day.  “ _ It’s nearly 1100, what are you still doing sleeping?!” _

“That’s a dumb question.”  Shiro started smartly, with earned him a slight growl from Iverson.  “Clearly I was sleeping, and I’m going to go back to it, so...bye.” Shiro said before he hung up the phone, cutting of Iverson’s attempts to keep him on the line.

“Who was that?”  Lance’s voice asked to Shiro’s left.

The Alpha turned down to his mate groggily blinking up at him as he rolled back a little to rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder.  His hair was slightly a mess, from where Shiro had been running his fingers through it the most of the night before. But Lance looked like he could roll back into place and still fall back asleep with no issue.  

Shiro grinned down at him lovingly, as he maneuvered his hand to put his phone on the hospital bedside table.

“Iverson.”  Shiro answered simply.  “Apparently no one can find me.”

“But you’re right here.”  Lance observed sleepy as he poked at Shiro’s chest.

“Yeah, I’m right here.”  Shiro needed, as he moved to curl into Lance to go back to sleep.

“I found you.”  Lance continued as he nestled into Shiro as well.

“You found me.”  Shiro parroted. “You win the prize of going back to sleep with me.”

Lance purred and chipped at the idea, giggling Shiro flopped back onto his back again.  Only this time pulling Lance more on top of him than laying at his side. Nuzzling into Lance’s neck and shoulder, before letting Lance shimmy back to a more comfortable position.

The phone started ringing again.

They ignored it easily.

The feel of vibrations form Lance’s gentle purs lulled Shiro back towards sleep.  He was pretty sure the rumbles in his own chest were doing the same for the Omega in his arms.  As he could feel Lance growing heavier against him as he started to doze off as well.

A muttered argument sounded in the hallway.

They ignored that as well.

Content with slipping away for a bit more moments of rest.

The argument got a little louder.

Still ignored it.

Then…

”Wait, Allura, I wouldn’t--”

_ Boom! _

Shiro’s arm soared through the air at the sudden sound, and it didn’t stop until it hit something.  He curled around Lance protectively at the sound. Any feeling of sleepiness instantly got from his system.

And he finds his arm is stuck in something when he tried to pull it back.

_ Not good. _

“Shiro!”  Allura’s voice suddenly snapped.  Stern and firm in a way Shiro hadn’t heard since perhaps they first ever meet her.  “By the Ancients, what was  _ that _ about?!”

The Alpha growled slightly response.

He turned slightly to look at the royal Altean, finding her not backing down against the growl even a little.  Instead she kept a forcefully mean looking face that demanded her question be answered. Look like the picture of authority as she stood there with her hand still on the door.

Shiro could feel Lance move to peek up and around him.

Behind her, a few of the nurse ease back at the sound.  And a handful of other random people looked freaked out by the events they just witnessed.  Among them, was Iverson, Sam, and most of Lance’s family hanging around the nurses station. Staring with wide eyes as everything progressed.  Coran beaming in front of them for whatever reason.

Hunk is worriedly huddling to the right of the door opening, with an arm held out for Pidge to lean on.  The Beta was reaching out for Allura slowly, clearly going out of his way not to startle Shiro any more with anything quick.  Even if it was to pull Allura away. And Pidge was blatantly stated that Shiro was basically startled and go off instincts to protect his hurt mate.

Veronica’s data-pad clattered against the floor at the words. 

Both of Lance’s brothers’ let out a small ‘ _ Que? _ ’ in the silence.  Turning to Pidge like they heard her say something wrong.

Lance whined slightly at the sound and ducked back against Shiro.

Keith was a distance away.  Trying to pull Shiro’s hand out of the hole in the wall it was stuck in.  Matt was doing his best to assist him. Both of them seeming overly casual like it was something that happened  _ all  _ the time and there was  _ nothing _ to see.  

Eventually the two got it free enough, for Shiro to yank it back to himself.  And Hunk pulled Allura out of it’s path back to Shiro.

“See, I told  _ you _ I know where the Captain was,”  Coran declared proudly in the stunned silence.  “Twenty Alforain pieces for me.”

“Okay, goodbye.”  Shiro started simply as used his hand to close the door.

And then it was like chaos erupted behind the closed door.  

The sound of was muffled by slightly by the door, and the words muddled by all of the voices speaking.  Yet, it was still clear enough for Shiro to pick up Allura’s confused and heated questioned as to why Shiro just attacked.  Along with the mix of Spanish and English demands to know  _ what _ exactly was going on with Lance and Shiro from Lance's’ family.  

And all the Paladins avoiding answering that question outright.

Everyone had the brains to  _ not _ open the door again.

The tried knocking.  But a growl from both Shiro and Lance had caused that to stop as quickly as it started.  

Lance pulled away from Shiro, leaning back on the bed.  He buried his face in his hands as he let out a groaning whine.  He was muttering too quickly in Spanish for Shiro to pick anything up on  _ what _ he was saying.  Beyond perhaps stupid and a female dog.

Shiro carefully rolled onto his left side to lean over Lance.  “So, the cat seems to be out of the bag, in regards to this.” Shiro said with a small motion between the two of them.

“You don’t say.” Lance snorted as he ran his hands through his hair.  

Shiro hummed lightly, reaching up to move Lance’s hair back its little places.

“I was started to work out a whole plan how I would tell my family too.”  Lance continued in a slightly whine as he started up Shiro. “You know, so my mom wouldn’t be pissed and probably try to kill me.  But the universe shot that plan to pieces, with whatever just happened out there.”

“Sorry.”  Shiro apologized.

“Not really your fault, but thanks.”  Lance smiled out gently, before he frowned and rolled into Shiro to hide his face.  “What I am going to do? That was the last thing I needed after  _ everything _ .”

“Can I make a suggestion?”  Shiro asked.

“Shoot.”

“It’s probably not going to help the situation much.  But we could just hide out here and cuddle until visiting hours are over.  I might had to crawl out the window, but we’ll figure it out when we get there.”

The Alpha knew he had a collection of important meetings since after they defeated the Galra.  Though he was pretty sure he could miss  _ one day _ , especially given that his mate was in the hospital.  And he had been to  _ every other _ one despite most of his pack being hospitalized after almost dying in a fight.

Everyone could just suck it up and reschedule...or email him the meeting minutes.

“Shiro, that’s a terrible idea.”  Lance stated as he pulled away from Shiro.  The Alpha felt his face drop at his mates words...before:  “I love it. Let’s do that.”

A wide smile bloomed across Shiro’s lips.

And they did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending did get away from me a bit. It's a bit rushed and I don't really like it, but it's the only ending I could get. So I will just simply have to put up with it.
> 
> This fic was mostly inspired by the scene of Lance leaning up against Shiro while he built a nest, after being asked too. Especially with slightly sleepy Lance, and Shiro just carrying on with his building like Lance wasn't there. Because well having a floating arm is helpful like that. That at the scene of the two curled up in the hospital bed and some find them (though not as dramatically as what happened). It was all suppose to be cute and soft...the angst just sort of happened...because I am a cruel writer.
> 
> In case it's not clear, or you didn't ready the tags. There is implied mpreg and miscarriage. I really hadn't originally planned for it in this series, but I can't say it didn't just sort of happen either. Because I did have to think up some reasoning for it existing in the fic, and it's not fair to be like 'yeah it's just happened'. Nor do I really want to talk about it, because I know they are hard and emotional for parties involved, and I don't want to make seem like I was just like "Oh plot device" with no regard for the heaviness. 
> 
> Anyway, I tried to keep the fluff up some. Because my boys are soft and deserve rest. And the chance to tease each other lovingly.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. I promise, the next part is probably going to just be straight up fluff.


End file.
